Project Summoner's Lab
by KG Entertainment Division
Summary: WAR WERE DECLARED! With the oncoming invasion of the gods and only a handful of long out-of-combat heroes to defend from it, the world's future looks bleak. What misadventures await these heroes? What antics do they have in store for each other and their commanding officer? Find out within documents found from "Project Summoner's Lab"! -Written by Sheepus
1. The Reason We're Here

**Chapter 1. The Reason We're Here**

**_DISCLAIMER/Author's note: _****_I do not own Brave Frontier or any of the characters mentioned within the contents of this story. Regardless, It is with great pleasure that I present to you the "Summoner's Lab" series! You may refer to me as Sheepus/General Weiss (or just General for short, either way I'll know you're talking to me). I encourage positive and _****_constructive _****_criticism, let me know what you think and above all enjoy! _**

**_*Pages turn*_**

_Welcome to the summoner hall cafeteria, a place where heroes of the past all came together to enjoy a meal, cooked only by the greatest chefs of the past, before they were deployed for battle. The chrome walls, stainless white tiling and titanium tables, while abstract to the heroes, provided for a modern feel to the whole place. There were multitudes of champions here today, including myself, and we selected the fifteen most pathetic warriors and trained them for the field of battle under my command. My name is General Weiss and thanks to my associate Noah, we present you, project Summoner's Lab. Bear in mind while writing this I had to be as objective as possible so much so that I will even be referring to myself in the third person perspective and I had Noah proofread to be sure I do not break that mode. That being said, this is the story of the bravest and most venerable men and women I have ever had the honor of commanding._

_-General Weiss_

The summoner hall, home to some of the greatest and the most foolish heroes in history. From war veterans to back alley crazies, they were all gathered for the purpose of repelling the threat that shrouded the world in chaos. After being sealed away for almost a millenium the fallen gods had returned to finished what they had started, and that was their campaign to destroy the world and the mortals that inhabited it.

"Now now Cassius don't fret now… I had sliced the sandwich diagonally just like you like, pickles on the left side and only a pinch of mayo of course." Narza assured, talking right into his sword. He stabbed his sandwich with the blade and ate off it. "Do you like it Cassius? _Nien _My apologies, I knew you'd notice I accidentally got three slices of cheese instead of two,forgive me Cassius." He said caressing the blunt edge of his sword.

"Must you always speak to your sword Narza?" A witch girl said to her petting her cat.

"Silence! It's okay Cassius, Ulkina simply does not understand us. _Verily" _He said removing a slice of cheese from his sandwich.

"I still wonder how I ended up at the loser table with you and cave-woman over there…" Ulkina complained twirling her spoon in her mushroom soup. The alleged cavewoman, Signas, took a massive bite out of her turkey leg and snarled at Ulkina. While Signas had the brain of a neolithic teenage girl she was just that, a teenage girl. Being a guardian of the gods before they disbanded and because of that she kept her soft and homo-sapien qualities. She was just like anyone else, except clad in fur and sabertooth skulls.

"You make fun of Signas, but at least I was guardian of the gods.. you reject... " She jeered showing her fangs and swinging her turkey leg at Ulkina.

"Quiet you stone-for-brained bitch…" She avowed, turning red with anger.

"I'm here too…" said a quiet voice sitting at the very edge of the table.

"Who the hell are you?" Ulkina asked making eye contact with this set of armor that spilled out long pink locks and vines wrapping around the helm yielding flowers. She instantly pulled down her face guard and shook frantically in her armor.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation! I'm just new here and I… uh Just forget I exist please!" She pleaded covering her face.

"Oh, you don't have to cover your face, it's okay if you're ugly…" She began, quickly pounding the side of her head in frustration. "Dammit Ulkina why would you say that! Listen I'm sure you aren't ugly, well you could be butt-ugh just come sit over here with us." She said stroking her spherical black cat as he snuggled against her breast.

"No thank you! I am fine here!" She shouted nervously, quickly recoiling afraid she spoke too loud.

"Aw c'mon sweetcheeks,come over here… you can take a seat on me." The dragon head on Ulkina's broomstick cooed.

"Yea' C'mere and join the party!" The cartoon-faced flame inside Ulkina's lantern called jumping out of his little wax bed.

"D-devilry!" The girl bellowed rising to her feet.

"Well I prefer the term conjuration or even witchcraft but devilry is a strong term… come on be our friend." Ulkina nearly begged. "Please…" She asked. But the timid girl was already running away not to be seen again for a while.

"Desperate much boss?" The little flame jeered lighting a cigar while leisurely lying in his wax bed.

"Shut up Pong. When you've had no one to talk to but a dim light, a cat and a broomstick all your life then you can come to me."

"Pah! What do you think my life is?" He cackled.

"Very funny, you little comedian you." She said sharply as he went out in a puff of smoke.

...

"Will! pass me my calculator!" A man in golden armor asked, furiously taking a pencil to his paper. He brushed his hand through his long purple locks and adjusted his glasses "Will!" He demanded.

"Oh hold your robotic horses Rashil, I'm searching for it in your man purse…." Will said throwing plastic test tubes and beakers carelessly behind him.

"Rashil…" A girl wearing opaque glasses said keeling over in great pain.

"Calm down little blue…thing."Rashil said trying to remember her name."I'm just calculating your dosage." Will passed the calculator to Rashil and he frantically input the girl's height, weight and age into a very elaborate equation. He poured four ounces of a glowing liquid into a beaker and forced it down the girl's throat. Her face went from green to her natural, slightly blushing complexion and she sighed in relief. "Eureka! I have made a panacea that can cure poisoning, sickness, curses, paralysis and general weakness for all age groups. I, Rashil the great, am a genius!" He rejoiced looking skyward. The small girl admired him from behind her glasses and wanted to get up and embrace him but he was mounting his robotic horse "Well, I have to give this recipe to the elder summoner so he could commission its distribution. Pleasure working with you guys." He said riding off.

"So generous…" The young girl smiling.

"You are as obvious as he is oblivious, Elimo." Will said, taking a swig of ale from his holy grail. Elimo paid no mind to his remark and continued to daydream.

...

"Garnan! bring us our dessert." A blonde haired girl wearing a red crown demanded from an aged man.

"Garnan I am in the mood for strawberry today, so yeah make it happen." A dark brown haired girl, clad in black armor, sitting next to her demanded.

"Eh, damn whippersnappers, why should I do that for you?" he chided.

"Oh pretty please Garnan… We need you." A redheaded girl bedecked in ruby and emerald armor pleaded stroking his chest. Garnan giggled a little and agreed to fetch the three girls their desert.

"And what do you want Aisha?" He said to the redhead.

"Oh you know, the usual… Hot fudge sundae, extra hot." she asked twirling her rapier.

"Good grieving… Leave the poor man alone." A middle aged scarface with a massive shield on his back said.

"Oh Darvanshel we aren't doing anything to him… we were simply asking kindly that he get us some ice cream…" The blonde said sheepishly twirling her fingers in her voluminous curls.

"I'm sure you are Michele… It's the same story every time…" Darvanshel said standing up. "Go on Garnan, I'll get them their ice cream." He said.

"Oh thank yoOOou" The brunette said with a wink.

"Oh enough of the informality Lava." Darvanshel said. He was just about to head out before a jovial fanfare startled him, and a trumpet at point blank range nearly deafened him.

"Tis I!" A green hooded man called entering the room.

"Oh noooo…" Darvanshel said with gloom.

"Never fear your lord and savior Zelnite is here!" His many servants, clad in green and gold, made sure to clear his path for him. "I, Zelnite the great, slayer of devils and everything that is disheveled am here to lead you and claim his jail bait." He declared dancing around a bit, flipping a small gem to every one of his servant's feet, shaking a few of their hands even. He leaped onto Michele's table along with a few dancers that came running in from the cafeteria entrance.

"Do we have to do this every god forsaken day!?" Will yelled cynically from his seat.

"And how about you? Come on back to my room and taste my sweet morning dew." He said, extending his hand clothed in a golden gauntlet and seven rings to Michele. She wanted to reject him but she was captivated by his gleaming gold pupils, sleek red hair, his beautiful white-toothed smile and the sheer amount of gold that was visible on his person. She eagerly took his hand and embraced him atop the table. A man in black armor with two-inch thick black hair and midnight blue pupils sighed and covered his eyes.

"Oh don't get so down Logan, those girls only go after who has the most money anyway, especially Michele." A masked man with a sniper rifle in a sling over his back said taking a bite out of his frankfurter. Logan pressed his head against a skull he held in his hand.

"I may not be rich but I really do wish they would notice me for once… I swear to Lucius I will mutilate that green-hooded pansy, Rowgen." Logan assured unsheathing a sword.

"Let's not lose our patience Logan, as far as they know you are a decent, cool, calm and collected man. It would be wise if you kept it that way, otherwise you'll end up like Ulkina and Signas sitting with Narza." Rowgen said.

"Besides." A short green haired girl joined in. "Those bitches are overrated, so obsessed with themselves. I swear romance and the thoughts of it really make me sick." She said packing her boxing gloves in her dufflebag.

"Says the only one here who had a family in this barrack during her past life." Rowgen snickered.

"Zeln is different… He was actually a halfway decent person." She said tightening the cap on her water bottle.

"Riiight…" Rowgen said.

"Whatever I'm going to hit the gym." Nemia said getting up, instantly met with General Weiss' chest.

"Oh no you're not, Nemia!" He laughed. "This may be a democracy but you and everyone at this table is coming with me." He said. "And refusal of that will result in a mean tar and feathering." No one could deny General Weiss' orders, he was very high in the ranking of the summoner hall and in charge of what all the soldiers do.

"Yes commander…" she said, standing by Weiss.

"Alright maggots! You're all coming with me. Come now." He commanded, snapping in the air. The large eagle on his shoulder cawed in agreement. "And can we segregate over there, hell's bells." He said gesturing to Zelnite and Michele. The eagle descended upon Michele and pulled her off the table. "Also what is all this crap all over the place, I don't remember enlisting all these green and gold pansies into my army! Garnan, get them out of here!".

"Yes commander" He said creating electrical charges within his hands."Ye young whippersnappers got about to the count of five to get outta here!" They all filed out ahead of Garnan, the twelve trumpeters, the dancers, the didgeridoo player and Boris the one man band.

"Thank you Garnan… Anyway it's time to man up you bunch of sissies, today… for the first time in hundreds of years you will finally see action."

...

Fifteen soldiers stood shoulder to shoulder facing a massive gate as Weiss paced back and forth. He scrutinized the countenance of each and every one of them, raising an eyebrow at the more… questionable ones.

"You maggots are probably wondering why I brought you here… Well I'll get to that in a moment, but I think I'll do a quick roll call,So if I say your name just… signal me in some fashion I really don't care it's a free country." Weiss said looking down at his clipboard.

"Narza."

"Here, and Cassius is present too…" He said caressing the blade.

"Edea"

"Here…" the pink haired knight moaned somberly, recoiling slightly.

"Darvanshel"

"Rrrright here!" He announced with gusto.

"Row- oh you know what screw it you're all here! All fifteen of you sorry insects." Weiss said throwing the clipboard behind him. "Alright here is the deal, you all are basically Fran- er… Vriksha and you need training." Weiss explained. "So my associate Noah has set up a few trials that should simulate our greatest threats for you to gain some experience in combat." He went on. " So I need you all to form three teams of five and elect a leader, make sure you vote, your team needs you!" Weiss ordered pointing directly at the soldiers. "So go, get into your groups."Aisha and Lava both held hands and shrieked happily, ever so excited to work with each other.

"Oh Rowgen!" They both said in unison.

"Cripes…" He muttered, they both hugged him and giggled. "I guess that settles who I'll be working with then…"

"Oh, can we take that cute little girl in blue too… poor thing is so smitten with that one man, we should help her." Aisha said walking towards her."Hi there." She said putting her hand on Elimo's shoulder. "Listen, I know that you are having troubles with that Rashil guy, Stick with us and we'll make sure you get noticed by him." She assured. Elimo's opaque white glasses flashed black exclamation points twice and her face lit up.

"Really!? Y-yes I'd love to work with you guys!" She said hugging Aisha tightly. Lava came beside Aisha and patted Elimo on her little blue hat.

"Alright well it looks like we just have to get Michele and-" Lava started.

"No! No, no, no and no! You're going to have me on your team otherwise I'll kill all of you!" Logan cried, lighting his two swords ablaze.

"_Fffak.."_Rowgen muttered.

"Uhhh are you quite alright Logan?" Lava asked, bemused. Logan held his flaming sword up to her neck, shaking frantically. Lava took a step back and listened closely. "A-are you crying?" she asked.

"N-no!" he lied, desperately seeking to look cool. His heart raced, he wanted so badly to be in the group, although he would never hold up to the threats. "J-just let me be in the group... " He demanded proceeding to whisper please under his breath.

"Logan!" Rowgen chided. He gingerly put his hand flat in the air and lowered it, signaled him to cool off.

"I-i'm sorry… I guess you could say I'm scared of r-rejection… a-and I just really wanted to be your friend… I'm sorry I lashed out." Logan said placing his gauntlet over the eyeholes in his helmet.

"O-oh… Well don't worry Logan, you can be with us." Lava said placing her hand on his chestplate.

"Yeah don't worry, Michele will find another place to be… just don't be sad." Aisha said with genuine pity in her voice.

"Ulkina did ya hear that?" The broomstick said.

"What is it paddle?" Ulkina asked eyes scouting for possible teammates.

"Michele is going to need a team… We can totally show our hospitality by giving her some quality wood if you know what I mean." He cackled, fire spewing from his nostrils. "Judging by the skirt she is wearing she is definitely looking for a devilishly handsome expert like myself to do some fashion inspections…" He giggled trying to levitate out of Ulkina's grip.

"Oh shut up before I take the life that I gave you." She said trying to bend his wooden spine in half.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Ulkina… Hey! Babycakes, yeah you with the blonde hair wanna come over here and-"

"Silence!" Ulkina cried striking Paddle's head with her wand. He instantly went silent and lifeless. Narza approached Ulkina from behind and breathed down her neck. His bloodshot eyes pierced Ulkina's soul and his blanched complexion filled her with dread. He put his hand over his face and pulled down his lower eyelids."Join us… I talked it over with Cassius and we would like you to join us. _come_" He said, intensifying his breathing. "Don't you hear it!? Cassius calls for you! Let it be known that we were destined to be together!"

"D-dammit… fine Narza… just shut up." Ulkina agreed."But only because we worked together in our past lives." She assured.

"Who knows boss… Maybe it won't be as bad as you think it'll be." The cartoon faced flame said puffing his miniature cigar.

"Shut up, Pong." Ulkina chided.

"Hey… do you guys need a partner…" Will said walking up to Narza.

"Cassius do we trust this man? _Verily_. yes come with us… we welcome you… comrade, friend, blood brother? whatever you prefer." Narza said putting his hand on Will's cheek, staring intimately.

"J-just Will is okay." He assured.

"Tis I!" Zelnite joined in."Do not fear, the caper of all loot. I, the great Zelnite am here, and I will take it upon myself to lead these pitiful brutes!" He assured wrapping his arms around Ulkina and Narza. "Together we shall bring our enemies to the slaughter! we will take their wealth and their health… then I shall b'wood their daughters..." He conspired. "Yeah boss! give em the ol' Cosmo grip one-two!" A jewel ghost riding his cape cheered waving his arm back and forth.

"Oh he's adorable!" Ulkina said reaching forward. Zelnite closed his eyes and silently slapped her hand down.

"Ay! Watch the merchandise!" The jewel ghost scolded. "So long as I'm holding onto Zelnite's cape I am by federal law, section C subsection Q… By law I am worth my weight triple in gold so long as am in physical contact with the infamous Zelnite."

"If thou is so eager to touch polished gold in all it's cleanness… Might I suggest meeting me tonight and I'll let you stroke my-"

"Cassius approves of your leadership!" Narza spontaneously interrupted.

"Everyone got a team?" Weiss asked. "You better, otherwise I'll start picking for you."

"What's that Cassius? They don't count us as two people? _Nien _That means we need…" Narza rotated around, inexplicably without turning his spine or legs much like a spinning-top. "Edea... _Edea _" He levitated towards her, breathing heavily.

"No…" she began pulling her face guard down. Narza inched closer and exhaled on her, eyes twitching. "Noooo!" She screamed running towards Darvanshel. Her efforts were thwarted by Weiss as his eagle gripped her in it's talons dragging her back to Narza.

"What's that Cassius? Yes I know… She _is _a strange one." He said caressing the blade's broad body. Edea simply put her gauntlet to her face and cried. "Cassius… Why do people leak from the face? Should we leak from the face? _Nien _I didn't think so…" Narza discussed pressing the blunt side of his sword against his nose."

"Narza! please, you're scaring the girl." Ulkina said. "Hey, you feeling alright?" She said putting her hand on Edea's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Edea bellowed running away, eagle flying after her.

"Alright you five are a team. Which means the remaining five are also a team." Weiss noted.

"Signas says… Darvanshel be leader."

"I think _I _should be leader." Michele suggested. Nemia simply sighed at the idea and motioned that she be leader.

"Why not let Rashil the great be leader in stead?" Rashil said, hand on his chest and eyes closed. But no one paid any mind to him… except Elimo.

"Comrades! I will be leader. I will take good care of us, I promise." Darvanshel solemnly assured.

"Democracy has spoken!" Weiss declared. "Now that you all have a group there is something I have to say, Garnan cue my music." Garnan placed a kazoo in his mouth and started playing a simple tune. "You all may or may not have memories of your past life, or your arrival here but the story is a bit like this. Long ago you all defended the earth from the oncoming invasion of the gods during which you all met your untimely demise, Save for a few, one of which was able to go on to set the basis for the idea of summoning, which in modern day is what we use to get us all here. Now for some reason the summoners thought it was a bright idea to summon you maggots from the depths of the afterlife considering their study found you to be the most "adaptable" to modern times, even though military history books devote like a sentence to maybe half of you. But regardless long story short humans won the battle way back then with the combined might of six specific heroes, but that victory only proved to be temporary, which is why I'm here and which is why you are all under my command. I'm going to train you to repel the threat that has shaken our world yet again. You pitiful lot have been selected for the Summoner lab project, the most rigorous program mankind has ever crafted and I want you maggots to know the fate of the world may rest on how fast you learn here. That being said, before we open the gates, any questions?"

"I have a ton of questions actually!" Edea said waving her hand up in the air.

"Good, let's open the gates!" Weiss said. "Good luck maggots!"

***Book closes***


	2. The Great Flood Offensive

Chapter 2. The Great Flood Offensive

_**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: **__Hello my brethren! Today we'll be continuing the story of Project Summoner's Lab! Of course I own none of these characters (The owner being Gumi) But I do use slight creative license with personalities. Anyway, as usual positive and constructive criticism is actively encouraged. And above all, enjoy!_

*Pages turn*

The large golden gate, bedecked with dragon patterns and a large sword inscription going down the middle, opened up and revealed a large dark room. The three squads walked in single file, looking upwards and to the side, unable to see past their own noses. Powerful lights highlighted the arena and a door to a waiting room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's get ready to ruuuummblllllle!" an announcer cheered. "Here's the rules, you all have a minute to decide which of your teams will battle in the trial and the designated team will be on the battlefield while the other two teams sit in the waiting room. No poking in the eyes or kicking below the belt and doing so will result in immediate termination. Any questions? No? Good! This has been your host, Noah." He explained as an ad for _Randall Dew __TM_ a well known soft drink and _Spirito's __TM_, Randall's choice of chips echoed throughout the room.

"Signas confuse…" She said scratching her head.

"If you'd like, we can go and you both can decide who will go next time." Darvanshel said.

"How gentlemanly. Sounds like a plan." Lava agreed

"The boss agrees." Zelnite's jewel ghost joined. Darvanshel and his platoon stepped onto the square battlefield. They all looked around, trying to find an opponent. The borders of the ring spewed a blue firewall and the whole room lit up, revealing this arena was the size of a football field. The floor was a deep blue color made of a reinforced titanium and black dragon statues patrolled the four corners of the battlefield, watching closely.

"In the blue corner! Weighing a total of Two-hundred and Sixty pounds, Mitigation Nation, Guardian Darvanshel and his company." Noah said playing an audio clip of crowds going wild and some slight booing in the background for authenticity.

"Do they think this is a game?" Michele complained crossing her arms.

"Whether it is a game or not is irrelevant… we have a job to fulfill." Darvanshel answered drawing his massive sword.

"_Sigh*_ But I like… just got my makeup done." she whined.

"Me too…" Rashil joined in admiring himself in a mirror.

"And in the red corner, weighing a total of One-hundred and six pounds, The Great Flood Offensive, Brave Knight Karl!" He said causing smoke to erupt on the other side of the battlefield. A blue figure leaped out of the dense fog bearing a great scythe. He was a lone man: no fancy aura, no great beast following him, no long flowing japanese style hair, just a man. He extended his scythe toward his opponent and set his mark.

"Who's this pipsqueak?" Nemia said throwing her long flowing cloak to the ground. "I'm going to wreck him…" She assured as she conjured green flames around her fists. She dashed towards him channeling the grass-like aura around her grip. She feinted causing him to drop his guard and she struck him square across the face, knocking him to the firewall. The flames quickly bounced him back centerfield and left him with an electrifying feeling, so electrifying it was painful.

"Aw, stars and stripes hold on.…" Weiss groaned from the waiting room stepping out to the field.

"Nemia: 1, Loser stringbean: 0." She taunted. Karl struggled to his feet and hoisted his scythe up off the ground. Michele tapped him on the shoulder from behind and waved a little. As he began to collect himself he was met with a stinging backhand knocking him back a little. He stumbled back into the chest of Darvanshel who grabbed him by the feet and began to swing him around. He hurled him straight at Signas who was tightening her tiger-skull headpiece and readying her club, She swung her club at the perfect time and sent him flying as Noah started advertising crackerjacks and frankfurters to the imaginary crowd.

"Signas always liked game of ball and stick, hehe…" She cackled. Karl landed at the very outskirts of the battlefield at Weiss' feet.

"Karl, what the hell are you doing? You're playing like Santa Anna out there." he scolded.

"I don't know coach, I'm trying as hard as I can." He said, ashamed.

"Here take this." Weiss said passing him some kind of candy bar as the flames parted to the side for him. "You're not you when you're hungry." Karl took a bite of the sweet chocolate and instantly began to glow. His muscles bulged and a spirit came out of his shadow holding onto his shoulders. "Better?"

"Better." Karl assured. He wiped the blood from the side of his head and swung his scythe. "Alright you bastards, time for round two… Surfs up!" Karl put on his sunglasses and a huge wave of water appeared behind him out of the ground. The wave stood erect awaiting Karl's orders.

"Well… That escalated quickly." Nemia said with a defeated countenance. Karl slightly tilted his scythe forward and the water rushed forward. The spirit forged a flat plank of ice out of the aura that surrounded Karl and stuck it under his feet. "Cowabunga!" He cheered riding the waves sweeping all five of Darvanshel's crew off their feet. Darvanshel got atop his massive shield and started paddling after Karl in the deep flood he left on the battlefield. Karl called the wave to do a complete turn around and headed straight for his opponent. Darvanshel caught the wave and dueled with Karl, surfer against surfer. The heavy weaponry clanged together and neither of them wavered even a bit. But Karl then decided to collapse the wave and the waters, submerging Darvanshel as the waters receded. When the flood cleared Karl had his foot on Darvanshel's back, who was lying on top of Nemia. Meanwhile Rashil was sipping tea atop his robotic horse with its mechanical legs extended upwards so He would not get soaked, he even had a built-in umbrella feature onto his creation.

"Hey Rashil… we could use some help here…" Michele demanded trying to wipe blood from her nose and trying to tend to a mortal wound on her arm.

"My dear, I do not battle my opponents…" He said setting down his tea.

"Signaaasss… ugh." Signas said lifting her face off the ground only for it to fall right back with a thud.

"Well… Rashil was it?" Karl joined."It looks like all your friends are defeated… Which means I'm going to have to _turtlely_ knock you out as well." He said readying his scythe.

"I disagree, sir…. It is _you _who will be knocked out." He returned with a devilish grin, stirring his tea a bit.

"_Shyaah_? You and what army?" Karl jeered.

"Ha! Behold the power of science, bi- wait no... pri-, no that's also inappropriate… pus- RUFFIAN!" Rashil raised his wand skyward and a thick yellow haze emitted from it. Rashil flicked his wand in the directions of his comrades, sending the haze their way. The foul smelling odor overtook Michele and caused her to cough. But instantly her nosebleed clogged up and the fatal gash on her arm closed up. Not only did she feel healed, but invigorated. When the fog overtook Signas she leaped to her feet and onto Rashil, knocking him off his horse licking him wildly. Elimo was horrified, pulling her eyelids down from the observing room.

"Cryptic…" Karl commented.

"What was in that gas Rashil?" Michele said feeling her outfit was a bit tighter around the chest.

"I! the great- _bleh_ get off me, tiger woman! I, the great Rashil, have concocted a healing gas that is not only created from the greatest healing elixirs, but also cait-sith pheromones to stimulate all of your battle instincts." He said, trying to keep Signas off him. "I may have used a bit too much because the beast woman seems to really enjoy it." He said, her head snuggled against his chest. "Oh also a hint of succubus hormones for just general blackhearted-ness on the battlefield… which is why you may feel a bit more *_ahem*_ feminine." He explained stressfully not making eye contact.

"You cheap beast!" Michele objected drawing her hand axes.

"Hey take it out on him, not me." Rashil suggested while trying to escape Signas' grip. "I am simply a scientist. An experimenter… He over there made me resort to this." Michele gritted her teeth at Karl and charged.

"I'm still trying to follow what-" He began but he was stabbed right in the abdomen and he dropped with a grunt.

"Dammit Karl!" Weiss scolded from the sidelines.

"Alright… I see we want to play dirty then…" Karl said sliding the blade out of his body and taking a step back from Michele. "Prepare yourselves for my Flood Offensive!" He said digging his scythe into the ground. He drew water from beneath the floors and it solidified into a blue crystalline substance that seemed stronger than anything man has ever seen. The spirit riding Karl's back grabbed the scythe knowing it was too heavy for Karl alone. Karl made way slowly towards Michele and raised his scythe, swinging it with a grunt. Michele flinched but opened her eyes at the sound of a clang, seeing Darvanshel's mighty shield and his back.

"Forget about me?" He said slightly pushing Karl's heavy scythe back. Before Karl could pick his weapon back off the ground Darvanshel swung his massive sword at Karl, slicing him across the stomach. Blood oozed from Karl's abdomen and leaked down his armor as he gagged in agony. "Looks like that weapon is a bit too heavy for you now is it? You aren't quite the heavy weapons guy like I am." Darvanshel laughed. "This is over." he said, beginning to wind up his sword. Karl blocked the shot with a miraculous surge of energy that allowed him to pick up his scythe.

"This is far from over… you've only seen part of the flood offensive." Karl warned. Karl's scythe melted into a thick blue liquid and reformed into a blue and gold halberd, lighter and more powerful than before. Karl's spirit engulfed him and changed his entire physical appearance, making him much more muscular, bearing golden armor and a crown made of ice. The spirit itself also doubled in size and now wore armor made of that thick blue crystalline substance. Nemia attempted to attack him during this but the ice spirit simply knocked her away, freezing her solid in the process. Karl's transformation was complete and he twirled his halberd with ease. "Now that I've made an ice sculpture of your friend there… who wants to go next?" Karl dug his weapon into the ground once more freezing the entire floor making it an ice rink. He started skating around the edge of the arena to gain momentum.

"Darvanshel, I have a plan." Michele began, watching Karl skate around out of earshot.

"What is it, comrade?" Darvanshel asked.

"Alright, I need you to distract him while I thaw out Nemia, when I do I'll activate my Crimson Charger ability and we'll go for the push to knock him out." Michele explained.

"Sounds like plan. But what about the others?" Darvanshel asked looking at poor Rashil still struggling to escape Signas.

"Oh I know how to handle that… Hey Signas look, Snow!" Michele called. Signas pulled her face from Rashil's chest and looked around.

"Winter is here… time for the hunt!" She said raising her club.

"Well, the sooner we defeat Karl, the sooner we can leave and the sooner you can hunt." Darvanshel joined in trying not to laugh. Signas took a minute to glance at Karl then back at Rashil, back at Karl again then once more at Rashil.

"Sorry Rashil, I must go… My people need me." She said skating after Karl.

"Right then." Rashil said re-mounting his horse. "Braeburn, enter all-terrain mode post-haste!" He commanded, kicking the sides of his horse. His horse's hooves became cleated and he was able to traverse ice without slipping. "To arms Braeburn! We shall smite this ruffian with might and mag-" he began before Karl slid by him and sliced his horse's leg clean off. Accompanying that was a catastrophic explosion that launched Rashil to the edge of the ring, lying lifeless in the remains of his horse.

"Rashil no!" Elimo screamed from the observing room, banging her fists on the glass.

"They can't compete with that kind of power…" Will droned. "It's futile, we've all lost."

"It looks like Sky Mage Rashil is down!" Noah declared playing a crowd-going-wild audio clip.

"Where is your healer now?" Karl taunted, skating around the ring.

"Dammit, he's fast." Darvanshel noted, stumbling around on the ice.

"Signas hunt!" Signas cried sliding after Karl. He turned around and blocked her blows with his halberd. Signas hammered the ground shattering the ice under him but still missing by a considerable margin. Signas began to growl and her vision became cloudy, she exhaled a hot yellow miasma and banged her chest. "Signas feel funny, this must be mad doctors mating call taking effect." Signas began thrashing around at Karl, effortlessly one-handing her massive club.

"What is this!? Is this what that quack has done? it's savage!" Karl noted while just barely dodging the many-life threatening blows. Signas took one brutal swipe at Karl as his warrior's spirit threw himself in front of Karl expecting to take the hit rather well. The crystal armor shattered and the spirit wailed in agony. Karl grabbed his chest, and gagged a little.

"Woah… She's strong…" Karl complained, shoving Signas away with the butt of his weapon. Signas slid back on the ice slightly and suddenly went berserk, her palms emitted Rashil's yellow fog and her eyes went bloodshot. Signas discarded her club and got down all fours, growling savagely. She leaped at Karl but was restrained by the reinforced steel of Karl's weapon. She roared at him and glared at him with her now crimson pupils."I think you need to… chill." Karl grinned, suddenly freezing up Signas' arms and torso. In a matter of seconds, she was entirely encased in ice and Karl stepped back, marveling at her. However, Karl's warrior spirit gripped his sternum, beginning to breathe heavily. Darvanshel attempted to ambush Karl from behind but with an obvious battle cry as he wound up his attack. Karl turned around and with a very powerful strike, kicked him to the other edge of the arena.

"Who the hell yells as their attacking! Come on troops!" Weiss screamed from his seat in the observation deck. Darvanshel slid quickly to the edge of the ring, rapidly approaching the firewall. "Come on hit the edge, hit the edge, _hit the edge!_" Darvanshel managed to prevent himself from touching the firewall and began emitting the yellow miasma out of his pores. "Awwwww….." Weiss moaned disappointedly.

"Here I come, puny man!" he cried running, crushing the ice beneath his powerful footsteps.

"I'm going to have to ask you to freeze! Frozen… Axe!" He said slamming the axe side of his halberd on the ground causing a fierce blizzard to erupt around him, freezing everyone simultaneously. Ice sculptures of Darvanshel and company stood all around him and he stopped to admire his work. The snow fell softly from the ceiling and there was nothing but complete silence. "Well it looks like I win." Karl said.

"Not yet Karl, take a look." Weiss said. Under the thick ice Darvanshel could be heard growling as he fractured his frozen prison. With an eruption of flames he managed to break free, shivering under the snowfall. "What? That's impossible! You should have died." Darvanshel exhaled frost from his mouth and rubbed his frostbitten hands together.

"N-not yet… I still got a bit of fight in me!" Darvanshel affirmed with flames and fog pulsating off him..

"No matter, I'll simply do it again. Frozen-" Karl began.

"Shield Nova!" Darvanshel retorted placing his shield in front of him. Out of the gem in the shield's center came a raging fireball that erupted into a gigantic heatwave, thawing the battlefield and pushing back Karl only slightly. Red wisps of fire fell from the sky and armored Darvanshel and his now thawed comrades.

"I-I'm alive!?" Nemia said examining herself.

"Michele! Now is good time to charge!" Darvanshel ordered.

"Yes sir!" Michele affirmed, starting to draw flames to her axes.

"No! I won't let you!" Karl avowed. "Frozen… Axe!" He said slamming his halberd deep into the flooring. Another blizzard erupted but as the frost engulfed everyone, the wisps of fire shielded them, blocking a huge portion of the impact and preventing the freezing.

"Ah yes, The legendary Darvanshel and his shield… They say he has to power to armor an army and make his opponents yield." Zelnite chimed.

"Armor an army? With just his shield?" Edea questioned.

"Yeah I mean it's big but I've seen smaller men carry bigger things around." Lava joined in laughing to herself.

"They say his commanding officer gave him a shield that held a great aptitude, By calling down fire from the heavens and ash from the gods, he could brace his comrades for even the greatest magnitude and overcome all odds." Zelnite went on.

"And how do you know this?" Will asked.

"Oh I stole the crap out of that great treasure and read the note enclosed with great pleasure." Zelnite cackled.

"Almost fully charged!" Michele reported with her axes shining with an intense pyre.

"No… Flood Offensive!" Karl bellowed, encasing his halberd in the thick blue coat. He lashed out wildly at Darvanshel who repelled him with ease due to his sluggish movements. The spirit began to moan as if it were slowly weakening. "Damn it, I'm running out of time... So let's wrap this up! Cursed Blue Slash!" Karl cried swinging his halberd, fecklessly tiring himself out. The flaming wisps continued to ever so gently embrace Darvanshel and his team, falling so elegantly onto their skin. Karl's spirit was not only showing signs of fatigue but seemed to be becoming progressively more compliant, unhappy with Karl's performance. Karl desperately swung back and forth at Darvanshel, either missing or doing no visible damage at all as the wisps blocked his every attempt. "That's it, I'm going to stop you all… cold. Come my warrior spirit, it is time for the big finisher…" He said. With a sigh the spirit raised his hands and bestowed much of his power to Karl. "Take this! Blue Execution!" With a grunt, Karl jumped high into the sky and sliced downward, creating a great blue trunade of energy that descend upon the ground like a guillotine. The ground furiously exploded like, as Weiss would describe, sphere harbor. Karl dropped to the ground and his warrior spirit covered his forehead with his hand very compliantly. Dust and frost clouded the area, obscuring the battlefield. Karl felt himself rapidly weakening and his spirit began to shrink, losing it's armor and heirlooms. The spirit sulked, pouted and whined and Karl felt the full weight of it's fatigue setting in on himself.

"Are you done yet?" Darvanshel said fanning out the dust and debris with his massive sword.

"Uh oh…" Karl sheepishly droned, watching his halberd melt and reform to a scythe in his hands and his armor slowly recede to it's original form.

"I'm all charged up Darvie!" Michele cheered.

"Permission to wreck, sir?" Nemia asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Permission granted." Darvanshel said.

"Heheh… Buckle your pants lightweight." Nemia warned, fists ablaze from Michele's charge, and her veins glowing yellow from the pheromones.

"Why would I- woah!" Karl began blocking a massive straight with his scythe. His weapon snapped in half and Nemia began winding for an uppercut as Karl's spirit cringed and braced for impact. With an explosive sound Nemia struck Karl right in the chin knocking him into the air and dissolving his spirit.

"K.O.!" Noah cried, echoing all sounds in the room causing Karl's moans to reverberate over a loudspeaker.

"Holy shnikes they actually did it."Rowgen commented.

"Cassius, did you see that? _Nien._ Look! Karl is not moving. He reminds me of my bunkmates back at boot camp when they crossed us, isn't that right Cassius? _Verily." _Narza said pressing his face up against the glass.

"Hey… it may just be because I'm not human but did anyone else find Signas to be attractive when she went all beastly?" Paddle insinuated.

"Oh shut up Paddle… Signas is a tramp and we shouldn't be speaking of her." Ulkina chided.

"Oh Ulkina, you're so cute when your jeal-"

"Silence Paddle!"

"Well… I'm glad that's over… My clothes are ruined now…" Michele complained. Rashil turned over and raised his arm slightly.

"Very good team, Good to know that I, Rashil the Great, can rest knowing he defeated this blue menace single hand-"

"Oh shut up!" Michele scolded, stomping on his rib cage. Weiss stepped onto the field with a bag of popcorn in one hand and a foam finger in the other saying "Go Maggots!".

"Well done maggots, you sure went D-Day on him in that spectacle. Alright, hit the showers then, you all smell like communism." Weiss ordered, walking away. The soldiers saluted and carried Rashil off the field. Weiss marched back up the stairs and made sure all the other soldiers had filed out of the summoner hall. He sat with Noah and sighed with grimace.

"Don't worry about it, Weiss. They'll get stronger. It's their first day in more than half a millennium." Noah said punching in numerous commands into a computer.

"You had it set to sleepwalk difficulty and they still struggled, that mission was meant to boost morale of the troops."

"Well they seem pretty high in spirit right about now."

"Yeah, well what happens when Maxwell is knocking on our doors ready to wipe us out?"

"Do what I always do… Lie on our backs… and sob loudly."

"Yeah, thank you Noah."

"Alright listen, where is the Weiss who bravely lead all sorts of 'maggots' through the war that we were all certain we were going to lose? Where is the Weiss who became a legend and a long-known hero for his many crucial victories against the gods after building his regiments from the ground up! Without that Weiss, of course these maggots are hopeless and I know we didn't summon an imposter." Noah acclaimed.

"Well…"

"Look, if you're still worried you can always hang up your coat and the position over to Emil-"

"You know I suddenly have renewed confidence, good talk Noah, good talk!" Weiss interrupted storming out of the room.

"Course…" Noah chuckled. "Always gotta be the hero don't we Weiss?"

*Book Marked.*


	3. A Day At The Barracks

Chapter 3. A Day At The Barracks

**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: **_As per usual I do not own any of the named characters within the contents of this story nor do I have any affiliation with the company that makes and/or markets Brave Frontier. But aside from that I am very excited to present this chapter as it captures what i mainly want the bulk of this series to be about, the troops just kind of messing around in the barracks with fun little quirks I had thought I'd throw into the mix with the help of my partner, Varthan. I actively encourage positive and constructive criticism and above all enjoy. _

It is a new day in the summoner's lab and before the trainees take on the next trial, they are granted a day to relax from training. This is Narza's Sabbath day for which he attends church to praise the good lord Lucius. The church was decorated with a red carpet and golden candlesticks by the pulpit, the pews were full of all totems and Narza sitting in the very front listening to the powerful preachings of the Minister Miracle Totem.

"Let me tell ya sumfin'!" The Totem preached, extending his hands out to the church. "Blasphmy'z a sin! With a capital S, I and N, Can I hear an amen my good church folk?" He called slamming his stone fist on his pulpit.

"Amen!" they all called jovially.

"Amen, let me tell ya! Lord Lucius is so good says I, Even in these times where the gods attack our church, Lucius is still with us says I, can I get an Amen."

"Amen!"

"Hallelujah... " he said wiping his forehead with a rag. "Now my brethren, we have a very special preacher with us here tonight… The good lord Lucius has permitted us to be graced with his word from the mouth of reverend Narza." He said extending his hand toward Narza. The Totems clapped and praised Lucius as Narza rose up to the pulpit. Narza calmed the crowd with the raise of a hand and then took his hand to his long silver locks.

"My good brethren… What a day it is to praise lord Lucius, am I right?" Narza began. "Today the message, as I've been informed, is about blasphemy." He went on standing with perfectly straight posture observing the room. "Well… let me tell you something about, _Blasphemy!_" Narza shouted sticking his sword directly down into the pulpit. "The gods are not to be taken lightly my friends! _Amen_." Narza took his nails to the pulpit as he went on. "The gods just sometimes have more… important matters!" He said clawing the pulpit and slamming Lucius' holy book down on the floor.

"Yes brother Narza preach it!" a totem cried from the back row.

"Listen brothers! Lend me your ears! I have direct communication with Lucius himself! Let anyone who does not heed word to this disciple right here…" He said raising his sword skyward. "be _dammed!_"

"We are listening, brother Narza! Bestow us with your knowledge!" the same back row totem exclaimed. The whole church was roused, speaking to each other about what they may be about to hear or pleading Narza to share his wisdom.

"Silence brethren! The sword, it speaks! Speak, Cassius, bless us with your knowledge!" There was a pause… utter silence. "_Nien_" And with that the whole church praised Lucius and professed salvation. One elderly dark totem in the front fanned herself trying to stay cool but ultimately succeeded to fainting. "Lucius keep you brethren! Please, take it away sisters!" Narza said pointing to the women's choir standing in the corner as they began to sing. The whole church danced and sang and gave Narza praise as a true man of Lucius.

...

All soldiers had their own personalized cabin from which they could do whatever it is they did, and Rashil's was no exception; walls of blueprints, beakers upon beakers, and on his table, the remains of his horse… He was not in his typical battle armor, he wore thin frame glasses, suspenders and a shirt and tie. His room was rather crowded; a fire hazard waiting to happen, especially with the volatile experiments he conducts. He uncorked a bottle of his healing concoction and poured it into the crystal in his staff. Immediately a banging came at his door. Rashil sighed as he set down his staff and turned to the door. When he turned the knob the door flung open and Signas grabbed his suspenders. She purred at him and slowly backed him further into the room.

"Oh, g-good day Signas… what brings you here?"

"You…" She cooed taking a whiff of air.

"O-oh I see… look Signas I'm sure you're a really nice girl but I-"

"Stop talking human… just come hibernate with me…" She said loosening his tie.

"Um! I would rather request you take me to dinner first." He joked nervously. She backed him even further onto a table knocking some of his work over. "Oh, well, there goes humanity's hope to cure cancer…" Rashil noted staring at the shattered bottle on the floor. Signas relentlessly pursued, disregarding his comments, lying him down against his will. "This is escalating too quickly, I ask that you remain celibate Signas!" Rashil reaching for a needle in his back pocket.

"Mr. Rashil Sir I got you your-" Elimo began,walking in with a latte. "Oh!" She shrieked dropping the mug and covering her eyes. Signas perked her head up and growled.

"Leave!" She scolded. She took three steps toward Elimo before sending her running. She turned around to smile at Rashil but was met with an injection right in her neck. "H-hakuta mat-" She began, eyes drooping, slumping onto Rashil's chest.

"Shhhhhh." Rashil cooed brushing her hair back and pushing her off him. He then proceeded to kiss the side of the needle thanking Lucius for his own genius. "Virgo." He said to a monitor.

"Yes Rashil sir." the computer responded back to him.

"Initiate protocol: hide test subject." He ordered

"Affirmative." She said opening a hatch in the ceiling having a single blanket fall onto Signas' snoring body.

"Perfect." Rashil said returning to his work.

...

The warrior's memorial… a somber, melancholy place where the names of all the greatest warriors in history are inscribed on gravestones, even though they may not even be buried there. This was Edea's first time seeing the place,having only been at the summoner's hall a short while. She strolled through the countless tombstones finding names like Maruideth, Douglas, Zeln… all famous heroes of the past. She came across a hooded figure who bore a scythe in its hands. "Excuse me…" She said tapping him on the back.

"Yeesssss?" He said charmingly, turning his head back towards her… Just his head. Edea flinched a little at his face, while mostly concealed, she saw glowing blue eyes and many jagged teeth protruding from the top of his mouth. "Oh, what were ya expecting Prince Xenon Charming. Cause you'll find him a few rows down ahahahahaaaaa…" He joked turning the rest of his body around. "Oh how hellish of me, allow me to introduce myself. The name is Memetes and…" He covered his face for only a moment and then suddenly peered out to reveal the face of a pupiless, mutilated human child as a deathly scream came from his voice, knocking Edea on her removed his superbly scary mask and laughed jovially."All things creepy are my game, hehe…" He said helping her up with a tentacle that slipped out from under his robe. "So what do you need child? A cup of coffin er- Coffee?" He said stroking her face gently with his skeletal fingers.

"I was just looking for my friends…" She said recoiling back a little, pulling down her faceguard. "Would you happen to know where Lorand, Dean and Loch are buried?"

"Is this one of them?" He said digging his hands into the earth, reaping a skeleton out of his resting place. Edea screamed as she gaped in horror at the warped methods Memetes had of making dark humor. "Relax child, this is most certainly someone else's dead body."He said discarding the bones carelessly. "Hrm. It would be a deathly shame if I used their bones for comedic purposes… hehehe…" he said rubbing his decayed hands together.

"Y-you devilish, unholy brute." She chided, shaking frightfully in her boots.

"Oh don't make me cry now!" He said gouging his eyes out having roaches crawling out from his head. He began to juggle his eyeballs a bit as he waited for more complaints.

"Can you please just escort me to my friend's graves!" She commanded, instantly flinching fearing she had perturbed him.

"Over my dead body… Oh wait, ahahahahaa" He cackled putting his eyes back into his head.

"Enough!" Edea cried slashing Memetes across the chest with her massive sword.

"Ack! I am slain, what irony is this!?" He said instantly decomposing releasing hundreds of flies."I'll need a day to get back from purgatory child, my Hearse has a blown head..._casket_ so i'll have to foot it, come back tomorrow and I'll show ya around." his voice said as the flies departed into the sky."Oh and it also looks like you've made a new friend, his name is Chuck." Edea was very confused, but then noticed a locust chewing on the vines coming from her armor, and she went ballistic trying to get it off.

...

"Diamond earrings, golden trinkets and lovely jewelry sitting in my wake… let me reach into this bag and take take take." Zelnite whispered looting a dufflebag he had 'stumbled upon' in the locker room. "One would wonder why in a place such like a men's locker room, why anyone would store such heirlooms." he went on sticking as much as he could in his infinite pockets.

"Boss, who do you think the pervert is who has a bra hung over his locker?" Zelnite's jewel ghost said pointing towards the lockers, gathering laughter from the green and golden servants to Zelnite. The thief looked over and raised an eyebrow when suddenly the lights flickered on.

"What are you doing in here!?" a woman's voice scolded accompanied with heavy footsteps. Zelnite looked over to see Nemia cracking her knuckles and blowing smoke out of her nose.

"B-boss… I think we funked up." The jewel ghost said cowering behind Zelnite's cape. The servants raised their palm-leaf fans and silver platters in a defensive stance.

"E-er Good lady Nemia, who's boxing is a work of art… I must have stumbled into the wrong locker room while trying to prevent you from stealing my heart!" Zelnite lied taking Nemia's hand as his personal violinist took the cue.

"What?" Nemia said very bemused.

"What he means to say is he has the hots for you and in his lovesickness he stumbled into the wrong locker room." The jewel ghost joined.

"Yes, it is true, my dearest, it is with you I wish to be nearest." He said kissing her hand gently. Nemia blushed a little but still continued to clench her left hand tightly.

"You look mighty ripe… for a good wrecking." She teased, unsure how to feel. "You ought to know I'm a married woman."

"Correction, you are a widow, and to be with you is a goal. I will sing to you while you watch from your window and keep you from lamenting about Zeln's departed soul." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Nemia wanted so badly to punch Zelnite square in the face but she was captivated by his eyes and beautiful red hair.

"Well… I suppose I am a bit lonely… But even so, that doesn't explain why you were going through my dufflebag." She said, pressing her body against his.

"Oh well you see, It was all a mistake. I thought this belonged to a big hulking brute, and that a woman's jewelry was at stake… But instead it belonged to the world's most delicious forbidden fruit." Zelnite purred tightening his grip around her.

"You classless, thieving bastard… I ought to wreck you right now." She cooed melting in his arms and got lost in his gaze, she leaned in for a kiss and was greeted with a Zelnite-class embrace… and a Rashil-class injection in the neck. "Wh-what?" She said beginning to faint.

"Shhhhhh." Zelnite said pushing her back, removing her golden bracelet as she fell back. "Thank Lucius for Rashil, now let's clear out before anyone could see and squeal. That should clear her memory of all of this by the time she awakens, I will not have my perfect thieving record forsaken." He said, climbing on his servants' backs up to the hatch he made in the ceiling by the lockers. He pulled them up one by one and when they were all in the vents he peered back out the hole momentarily to plunder the bra, of course.


	4. The Star Of Grand Gaia

Chapter 4. The Star Of Grand Gaia

**Author's note/Disclaimer: **_Hey guys! In this chapter we'll be covering the 2nd trial which is centered around the Elder Summoner Grahdens. Let me just say I've put more work into this chapter than I've put into any other chapter and I really hope it pays off! Please leave any type of review you can, loving, hating, constructive, whatever! I welcome it all! And as per usual I do not own any of these characters mentioned. Enjoy!_

*Pages turn*

The soldiers lined up, boots firmly on the ground. Weiss was firmly in their faces, staring the pathetic ones down.

"Maggots...today is going to be a real trail of tears for you. If you thought Karl was rough you've seen nothing." He said getting in Will's face. "You see, Karl was simply a warm-up, today you'll be fighting someone much more threatening." The soldiers stood apathetically considering it was around 10 o'clock in the morning and they were used to getting sleep 24/7 for the past few centuries. Nemia and Signas were especially groggy and constantly rubbing their sore necks unsure on what exactly was going on. "Not threatened huh? _Well you better be maggots because who ever performs the worst out there is on toilet duty for the next month!_" He said as the gates behind him began to creek soldiers' faces filled with worry and they frantically filed in, Nemia and Signas in the back trying to stay awake. The arena was the same as yesterday and Noah pressed his button to speak over the microphone, with a deafening pitch coming with it.

"Good morning troops! Are we ready to rrrrrumbllleeeeee!" He said playing the fabricated applause sound. "Today will be a little different in the sense that we will be allowing two teams in succession of each other to fight today's opponent. So choose your squads and let's get on with the slaughter er- competition." Noah explained.

"Zelnite, we'll get first crack at them and you go for the finisher… got it?" Lava instructed.

"Yeah, yeah." The jewel ghost said signaling his team to follow Zelnite.

"Alright team. Let's go!" Lava cheered spreading her flaming angel wings setting her blade on fire. On the other end of the field an elderly gentleman entered, he walked with a slight, pathetic limp and coughed a bit upon stepping into the ring only supported by his pike. "Elder Summoner Grah?" Lava said a bit bewildered.

"He's our enemy? I would have expected a real challenge from what Weiss had said, Grahdens is just an old man with a big stick." Aisha joined readying her rapier.

"Whatever, let's not underestimate him, ready your weapons!" Lava ordered. She was in deep concentration watching his every move, but was then torn away from that focus when she heard a low buzzing and looked towards her ally, Rowgen.

Rowgen hummed to himself as he pitched his tent up and set up his grill, happily just minding his own business and paying no attention to his surroundings.

"Um Rowgen, What the hell are you doing?" Lava asked. Rowgen simply continued on his way, setting down his portable cover and trying to find the right place for his radio. "Um… Rowgen?" He unscrewed his canteen and took a swig of water. "Rowgen!" Lava scolded.

"Oh, Lava… You called?" Rowgen answered sheepishly.

"Yeah you idiot, do you not see we have an enemy right in front of us? Like literally about to attack us." Lava chided.

"Oh yeah I'm totally going to get to that, In the meantime mind lending me some of your firepower so these wieners could cook faster?" He said placing a chef's hat on his head and putting on an apron that read "Kiss the Assassin X3."

"Weiners? what the- Listen just pull out your damn rifle and help us!" Lava demanded, snapping naggingly.

"Yeah, yeah just one second, my tent looks a bit lopsided… so don't get your panties in a bunch." He retorted.

"What did you say to me!?" Lava scolded, feverish with rage.

"If I may." Grah's weak voice cut in. "I'd like to make a formal introduction." He said straightening out his back. "I'm Elder Summoner Grah and I reject you all as opponents."

"Excuse me?" Lava returned angrily.

"Yes, this whole working things out thing just doesn't work out with you guys so… Goodbye."

"Wait what does he mean he rejects us as-" Aisha began

"Apocalypse…"

"Um guys I think we should probably-" Elimo joined in.

"Now!" He cried slamming the blade edge of his pike against the ground creating a trunade of dark energy.

"Hit the deck!" Lava commanded. The massive black and purple wave engulfed Lava and company, laying waste to the battlefield. The arena lay in ruin and the only one's still standing among the purple plumes of fire and rubble of the remaining battlefield were Grah, Elimo and Logan. "Now that we got formal introductions out of the way let's have some fun."

"I don't know what constitutes as fun for you but in particular I feel-" Grah zipped past Elimo at lightning speeds and drew blood that stained his pike, Elimo stood motionless, speechless, unable to feel. Grah gently tapped the butt of his pike on the ground and Elimo dropped to her face. Lava struggled to her feet trying to maintain a good balance. Her head pounded like thunder and her limbs throbbed wildly as she battled the her strained muscles for control.

"Oh, we got a defiant one?"

"Defiant? h-ha I barely f-felt that...and oh god there goes my organs." Lava stammered dropping to one knee.

"Well I'll leave you to that. Now you…"Grah said turning to Logan. "Congratulations you're still standing, you got moxie kid, and _hohoho_ I like that!" He said peacefully strolling over to Logan.

"Y-you just brutally attacked all of my friends before I could even regist-" Logan began.

"Register? yeah I know, do you think the gods will be any less swift with your untimely demise? Think hard about it son. This is a training program to prepare you for what you'll see outside, I've lived for Sixty-seven years, I've seen enough to know."

"B-bastard, How could you treat my friends like this?" Logan bellowed drawing his infernal swords, two skulls levitated off the shoulder pads of his jet black armor. "How could you do this!? You monster!"

"Calm down now youngling. Here, let us have a gentleman's duel." Grah said setting down his pike and unsheathing a black katana.

"I'll kill you." Logan said swiping at Grah, being quickly and forcefully blocked and repelled to the ground.

"Do not fight angrily young one." He said stomping on the ground forcing a rock to jettison from the ground and force Logan to his feet. "Anger only leads to anguish on the battlefield."

"What do you know you bloodthirsty brute!" Logan said swiping again. Grah blocked the blow and swiped his katana and after forcing Logan to the floor he quickly retrieved his pike.

"What do I know? Son look around you, what do you see? here it's bodies, out there it'll be corpses." Grah explained sheathing his katana and readying his pike. Logan glanced around, drinking the wreckage in, Aisha slumped over lifeless. Lava on one knee trying to muster up the strength to stand. Rowgen's barbecue all in ruin, Elimo's nose deep in a book with blood oozing from her side. "This is just a sneak peek of what you'll see on the battlefield, this isn't a game sonny." He said digging the pike deep into Logan's chest. But instead of blood coming out, fire erupted instead as Logan rose to his feet, and slid himself out of the pike.

"You don't know who you are messing with…" he said, his shadow extending behind him and a massive conjuration of a desk appeared with a sorcerer sitting in it twirling his wand. Grah stood confused before the white haired behemoth. His desk was lined with gold with lion heads at each corner for a very ornate look.

"Aw, bruh… you made Logan mad, royal arse up my friend." The sorcerer said sitting up in his colossal desk. He loomed over the battlefield, being five times taller than Logan. "The name's Shida, your funeral arranger, open or closed casket?" He said patting Grah on the head with the tip of his finger. "I can get mah boy Eric to sing at your funeral if you'd like." He said picking up the dialer.

"You've gotten Shida involved with this… you've made a big mistake." Logan warned, hyperventilating.

"Oh you are so screwed and you don't even know it… Screwed worse than what Zelnite did to your wife." He said signalling Noah to play an audio track. Noah got the signal right away and played a crowd full of _ooo's_.

"_Damn straight!" _Zelnite added from the sidelines.

"_Shut up!"_ Ulkina chided smacking him upside the head.

"Pardon?" Grah said glaring at Shida.

"Go ahead, go and kick his little bitch ass-" Shida began as Grah started to press an assault getting Logan in a chokehold, following up with a brutal headbutt and a ruthless stab to the abdomen, drenching his pike in fresh blood. "Ohhh you know… he might feel that in the morning."

"Alright I can feel my heartbeat again… Time for round two you old son of a-" Lava began swallowing her words when Grah seemingly slipped through time and appeared in her face. Lava took one step and babbled like a small child clutching her sword to her breasts.

"It's dangerous to fight alone young child…" Grah advised.

"Wh-wha?" She whimpered.

"_Take this!_" He said trusting a black broadsword through her sternum. He pulled the blade from her chest and let the black metal dissolve in the air and reform into a whip which reattached itself to the hilt. Rowgen lifted his head from the ground and watched Logan lash out against Grah in a blurry and bloody scene. The swords and whips were piercing through the winds swishing back and forth, but alas it was a losing battle for Logan as he continued to miss and be punished for his slow attacks. Rowgen saw this as an opportunity as he readied his rifle.

"Hey Shida do you think you can, I don't know, lend me a hand!?" Logan cried as he dodged Grah's numerous whips at him.

"You got it homie." He said firing a white ray at him. Logan's midnight black armor was now a shining white and the purple flames around him gathered around him to become wings and a halo. "Wanna go Grahdens? Get yo' voodoo ass over here and see how your black magic works against these heavenly blades?" Shida taunted.

"Simply adding holy properties to my weapons and armor won't be enough Shida!" Logan whined.

"You're right, here have a pimp hand!" He said firing a red ray at Logan giving his hands a fiery aura.

"I still have no idea what is going on…" Will muttered from the sidelines.

"Oh good show, good show indeed. I'll tell you I've never seen such a strange opponent, I'm just going to sit perfectly still her for a second to admire it all." Grah said conjuring a rock from the ground and taking a seat.

"This is my chance…" Rowgen thought peering through his scope. He calculated the angle, took his double vision into account, possible wind, and recoil. The round winning shot could be this, he took one deep breath and focused.

"You're really just going to stand there and just _look_ at my transformation? What am I not a good enough opponent for you!? Answer me dammit!" Logan nagged, flailing his arms around like a child.

"Calm yourself youngster, we all need to take breaks once in a while. I mean we are indeed all friends here aren't we? Lets just sit here and have a momentary honorable ceasefire. Would you like some tea?" Grah offered forming two cups out of stone and pouring hot water from his hands. "Yes… a nice relaxing hot cup of t-" He fell with a hard thump as the bullet collided with his skull.

"Too easy…" Rowgen murmured, preparing for any possible retaliation.

"D-did he just die!?" Logan bellowed rushing to him. He gaped in horror over his motionless body, lying lifeless on the ground. "So tragic…"

"_Logan watch out!_" Michele cried from the crowd. Shocked, Logan whipped around to see a giant stone hand looming over him which instantly crushed him with a crash.

"You want to play the surprise attack game, I'll be happy to oblige." Grah taunted rising to his feet. "If you think a simple bullet will do me in you've got another thing coming, I'm too old to die!"

"Pimp hand!" Logan screamed as he erupted from the rubble, flaming fist skyward.

"You guys don't give up huh. I like that… I suppose I'll have to beat you with my bare hands." Grah affirmed dropping his black whip and halberd.

"R-really?" Logan questioned, confused.

"Yeah… bear hands!" Grah cried as the black whip reformed into a sentient bear that leaped onto Logan. The bear let out a concise roar as it clawed right at Logan's neck.

"Well that's all she wrote." Shida said, vanishing into thin air as Logan slumped over to the ground, his armor returning to the midnight black which in all honesty, the hallowed blades and armor had no impact on the battle.

"And as for you…" Grah muttered stepping over to Rowgen.

"Ugh… I think I broke a nail…" Aisha whined as she slowly rose to her feet.

"_Fooooorrre!"_ Grah yelled as Rowgen went flying across the arena knocking Aisha into the firewall, knocking them both out. Grah stood confidently with his magical black golf club firmly on the ground. "Thats a birdie if I've ever seen one." he cackled.

"Well… Looks like we're up." Ulkina gulped, clutching Paddle closely.

"Don't worry brethren, I shall take it upon myself to carry the burdens of this team. Cassius and the gods will it to be this way…" Narza confided grating his teeth on the side of his blade.

"Tis' I!" Zelnite cried jumping onto the battlefield way ahead of his comrades. "Elder Summoner Grah, tis' a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. But before we start I must ask, Does your granddaughter practice abstinence?" He said flashing a smile behind his golden gauntlet.

"Grah has a granddaughter?" Paddle began.

"Don't!" Ulkina chided shaking him a bit.

"Wonder if she is a witch or at least a broomstick jockey." At this point Ulkina had just decided to ignore him.

"Well let's get this crap over with…" Will said entering the battlefield last dropping his glass of ale behind him. He swore a bit under his breath as he began to draw his weapons.

"Well these opponents seem much more worthy, alright let's get started…" Grah said cracking his old bones. "Oh and Zelnite, I'll just decide to ignore that statement and forget it as I'm beating you down." He cackled forming his black weapon into a glaive. As everyone squared up Narza took a knee and began to pray.

"Oh heavenly father I ask that you bless me with the two gifts you've given me, Thine holy wicked blade and the eye of the phoenix, with these tools I ask that you give me the strength you've blessed me with all these years, Forgive me of my transgressions and deliver us from evil… Amen." Narza prayed returning to his feet.

"Narza what are you-" Zelnite began

"Zelnite, look out!" Narza warned, as he seemingly instantaneously appeared in front of Zelnite blocking one of Grah's lightning fast attacks. His bloodshot eyes pierced deep into Grah's gaze, with a grunt he kicked him square in the chest and readied to stick his sword in his throat. Grah rolled to the side to dodge the blow and formed a broadsword. Zelnite sprinted up to him and snatched the sword from his hands.

"H-hey!" Grah snapped as Zelnite saluted and ran across the field. "That's mine you damn youngster!"

"Take it up with the gods then. _Nien!_" Narza retorted digging Cassius deep into his back. "Forgive me Cassius he was open, _Verily._" The poor old man coughed blood onto the ground and muttered curses.

"So you think you've won, I'll show you, damn kids." He assured patching his wound with a bright ball of light from his hands. With a powerful show of dark magic he drew his halberd from across the field.

"Oh what is this dark horse!? This man can make use of the force!" Zelnite cried as the broadsword he held reformed into a deadly snake.

"Cheese-it! Boss drop the damn sword!" The Jewel ghost screamed smacking Zelnite across the back of his head. The snake slithered back to its master, hissing at anyone who dared approach it.

"Blind fool!" Narza cried as he tried for another stab to Grah's back.

"Yes, Alas for you." Grah retorted dodging the attack and sticking his pike deep into Narza's chest.

"Ohh…. You know that probably could have gone better… _Verily_"

"_Sigh_* Never send a crusader to do a witch's job… Paddle! take to the skies!" Ulkina ordered sitting on him.

"Oh yeah, now you're speaking my language!" Paddle said soaring into the sky. Ulkina's cat, Ping, escaped from her master's purse and jumped atop her lantern. The balloon-like cat steadily breathed flames into the lamp causing pong to grow out of control and break free of his confinement. He grew into an enormous dragon made entirely of sulfur and fire and he spread his wings behind Ulkina, making her look dazzling what with the shadow cast over her figure and the beautiful wisps of flames that descended upon the battlefield.

"Move it Narza!" Ulkina ordered restraining pong with her wand. Narza simply nodded and casually slid out of the pike. His armor and bones made metallic creaking sounds as they inched off the blade. "Pong, go! Dragon's Garden!" Ulkina commanded as Pong fired a massive fireball onto the ground creating a great explosion. "Keep going!" Ulkina demanded pointing her wand forward. The men below scrambled to dodge Ulkina's wrath as fire rained down on their heads, but out of the chaos Grah leaped up to Ulkina and sliced Paddle in half with his black katana.

"No! My hard wood!" Paddle complained as he went lifeless and fell to the ground along with Ulkina. She screamed as she plummeted, afraid that her life had ended there until Ping inflated himself and caught her like an airbag. Pong had fully burned out without Ulkina's magic and disappeared entirely. Grah landed gracefully on his feet and stood at arms length from Edea ready to slit her throat right there. He instead stood straight up and sighed as she ran to the corner of the arena.

"I'm tired. I'm going to take another break." He said creating another rock to sit on.

"Wait… what?" Will said, mouth agape.

"Yeah, just don't attack me for a minute." He said wiping some blood and dust off his robe.

"Wait what!?" Will said drawing his sword.

"Would you rather me continue my assaults?"

"Well… yeah kinda! We're in the middle of a battle and-"

"Will! Shut the hell up!" Ulkina chided smacking him upside his white helmet.

"Welp! Breaks over then!" Grah cheered drop kicking Will in his knee. The poor holy knight went down with a cry unable to stand back up. "Now I do believe there are supposed to be five of you… where is the other one?" he asked looking around. Edea sat at the very far end corner of the battlefield sobbing. "Oh… I see, well then I suppose I could fight Nar-" Grah began as he looked to Narza lying in a pool of blood pale as a ghost.

"I'll go heal him…" Ulkina groaned walking slowly towards him.

Grah let out a large, disappointed sigh "You guys are supposed to be our last hope for repelling the gods you know, you're all pathetic. You know what, no! I'm done with all of you! You've done nothing but poke a few holes in me and/or made the room slightly hotter! I'm ending this annoyance now." Grah ranted readying the head of his pike. "Apocalypse… now!" He screamed when the suddenly ceiling burst open and helicopter sounds filled the room. Grah rose to his feet and squinted and everyone followed. A ladder slowly descended and a hulking man in a suit and sunglasses holding a little girl in one arm rode it down. He had jet black hair, a robust mustache and nicely tanned skin and the girl he held had some kind of family resemblance.

"Apocalypse? Well I suppose now is my chance to cut in." He said jumping off the ladder halfway through its descent. Upon his landing the _ground_ screamed and he was perfectly fine. His daughter popped her pink bubble gum getting some on her creamy white skin. He was a huge man, six feet tall and incredible muscles, which was the mark of a real manly man when accompanied with whiskers like his. His beautiful daughter had incredibly voluminous black hair kept in a golden hairpin and a stunning red dress to boot, along with her stunning eyeliner and cherry red lipstick. "Where is all of your showmanship huh? My daughter is fiercer than all of you." He said as she giggled. He waved his brass knuckles on his right hand that spelled _ALMA _on it in diamond encrusted letters.

"Hogar! is that you!?" Weiss shouted jovially over the loudspeaker. he simply laughed with a manly swagger and turned his head to the observation room, flashing a photoshoot worthy smile.

"The one and only. Is that you general?" He asked stroking his wonderful mustache.

"What the actual hell is going on?!" Will cut in, gripping his knee in pain.

"Do you not know who I am?" Hogar asked as his boisterous laughter filled the air over the helicopter ruckus. "My name is Hogar, the greatest star on all of Grand Gaia!" he boasted as the paparazzi began to flood into the summoner lab cameras brightening the entire room.

*Book marked*

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time we'll delve a little deeper into who this Hogar character is and what he's doing here all of the sudden, stay tuned for the epic conclusion of the 2nd Trial!_


End file.
